Naruto Chronicles: Son of Ares
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: Born the son of the Uzumaki Princess Kushina Uzumaki and a Olympian God, Naruto goes through his hell of a life, but when he gets to a certain age he meets his father who he thought was dead, he kept his true self a secret and never told anyone, except for the Ichirakus, he dreamed of being Hokage to protect those precious to him, Blood/Gore, some mild language,


Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with a new fanfiction,

I'm very sorry that I'm taking a while to update my stories, I was doing everything I can to get the chapters complete, but my hard work kept disappearing on me, I'm thinking that I might be turning my laptop off when the program to make the chapters is running, and so to make sure that don't happen again, I'm going to save them and exit out of them, there is a risk of it doing it again, but it is a risk I'm gonna have to take,

But I got the idea of Naruto being the son of Ares so he can punish the wicked and save the innocent,

There might be some Percy Jackson crossover themes for this, but I'm gonna give it a try,

There will be multiple OCs, there will be good OCs and evil OCs,

The weapons from God of War will be in this story,

I have an idea for the main bad guy and the ones that he tempted,

Oshoku, the God of Corruption, Destruction, Domination, Doom and Chaos, he wants to enslave the weak and destroy those who defy and resist him, he wanted to destroy the Elemental Nations,

The ones who get tempted by Oshoku will be revealed in the later chapters, but I'll reveal some people who got corrupted by Oshoku this chapter,

Oshoku will be an old enemy of his father and another god,

The other god is Jundo, the god of Purity, Liberation, Freedom, Unity and Wisdom, he enjoyed seeing people weak and strong joining together and enduring hard times, he also loved seeing others helping each other out,

He and his friend Ares saw Oshoku trying to take over the Elemental Nations and put a stop to it by sealing him away, hopefully for eternity,

But Oshoku is up to his evil tricks again and is trying to corrupt people into forming organizations and sacrificing the innocent to free Oshoku,

So Jundo and Ares need people to form organizations to stop this evil, and Ares falls in love with a mortal woman named Kushina Uzumaki who is the Princess of the Uzumaki Clan,

And from their relationship, was a child who will save the entire world from Oshoku's evil,

Godlike/Insanely Smart/Semi-Dark Naruto,

Bashing: Civilian Council/Elder Council/Danzo,

Living Kushina,

Sasuke is a good person but the village spoiled him into having him destroy Itachi to get revenge for wiping out the Uchiha Clan, then he gets a visit from the dark god Oshoku and offers him the power to destroy anything in his path and Sasuke will accept as he gives into corruption,

Sakura will start as a fangirl and follow Sasuke around like a lost puppy, and will be making Naruto suffer like her parents tell her to, and she will come to her senses when Sasuke becomes far too dark and demanding, she will also be feeling guilty for making Naruto suffer and want to get his forgiveness no matter what it takes,

(Warning: Big Harem)

 **Harem**

Tenten

Hana Inuzuka

Tsume Inuzuka

Kurenai Yuuhi

Anko Mitarashi

Yugao Uzuki

Koyuki Kazahana

Shion

Shizuka

Konan

Tsunade Senju

Shizune Kato

Amaru

Natsuhi

Pakura

Ameyuri Ringo

Sasame Fuma

Hotaru

Guren

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Mei Terumi

Natsu Hyuuga

FemKyuubi

Kurotsuchi

The Harem list is finalized to 24 females, so this will be the amount of females that will fall in love with Naruto,

I know that Ares is a bloodthirsty God, but I want him to be someone who is more concern for his family than war, so he will be somewhat out of character,

How will Naruto handle being the son of Ares?,

What new allies and foes will Naruto encounter?,

Let's find out!

* * *

" **Biiju/Jutsu/Gods** "

" _ **Biiju Thoughts/Gods Thoughts**_ "

" _Flashback/Thoughts_ "

* * *

Chapter 1: The Heir of War Arrives

* * *

(Prologue)

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki,_

 _I was born half human, half god, I was called a demigod,_

 _My mother is Kushina Uzumaki, the Head of the Uzumaki Clan,_

 _My father is Ares, the God of War,_

 _I was also born as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, I was treated like a monster, a demon, and a beast, deprived of any right,_

 _When I was near death from a so called Fox Hunt by the civilians and shinobi of Konoha, I met my father, and Kyuubi,_

 _I was consumed with emotion, I asked if he loved me, and he said he does love me,_

 _He told me that he wouldn't trade me nor my mother for anything else,_

 _He said that he was always watching over me, always protecting me,_

 _I asked if mother loved me, and he said she loved me with all her heart, she was told that I was dead so that I would become the emotionless weapon of Konoha,_

 _Kyuubi went into human form and was in tears and she cried while apologizing to me for making my life a living hell,_

 _I was also surprised at the fact that Kyuubi was female,_

 _I forgave her and she became one of my friends and comrades, I even learned her real name, her name was Kana,_

 _They trained me in secret, nobody not even jiji knew about it,_

 _Father also told me that he is one of the Olympians, from the King of Olympus to the King of the Underworld,_

 _With no future ahead of me, I forged my own, and I knew blood would be the price,_

 _I became a juggernaut, an inmoveable object and a man mountain,_

 _I kept my true skills hidden, I hid them from everyone, even from jiji,_

 _Until now!_

(End of Prologue)

* * *

16 year old Naruto Uzumaki was in the Forest of Death, he had snuck into Hokage Tower and snatched the Scroll of Sealing, he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit (It's a genjutsu) and he never got caught.

Naruto had an empty scroll and copied every Jutsu in the scroll and had learned one Jutsu from it, the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

3 hours after getting into the Forest of Death, he had already mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and while he was catching his breath, Iruka the teacher that failed him in the exams came up to him.

"Finally got you Naruto, why did you steal the Scroll of Sealing?" declared/asked a angry Iruka, Naruto played dumb and asked "So this isn't a make up exam?".

That caught Iruka's attention, "Where on earth did you get that idea?" he asked in confusion, "Mizuki-sensei told me about it." answered Naruto still using his mask of fake happiness.

Iruka is in shock and confusion, 'Mizuki?' he thought, and then senses something and cries out "Watch out!" and he shoved Naruto out of the way.

And he got pelted with shurikens, "Well Iruka, I see you discovered our little routine." said Mizuki with a crazy look, and Iruka says "So that's how it was huh, I should have known.".

"Naruto, hand over the scroll now!" demanded Mizuki, and Naruto pretends to be confused "Hey, what the hell is going on here?" he asked, and Iruka cries out "Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll, it contains forbidden Jutsu that can put this village in grave danger, Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself and his own power.".

Naruto looks at Mizuki, "Naruto, are you going to believe that, Iruka's just trying to scare you because he never wanted you to have the scroll." he said/asked, and Naruto looks back at Iruka.

"Stop lying traitor, don't let him trick you Naruto." barked out Iruka, and Naruto in his head 'Heh, I already copied every Jutsu in the scroll for me to use when the time is right, and he can't trick me.' he thought in amusement.

"Oh yeah, well I'll tell you who's really lying." said Mizuki, and Iruka's eyes widen "NO, DON'T!" he shouted, and Mizuki says "They have been lying to you your whole life Naruto, ever since the degree 16 years ago.", and Naruto rolls his eyes and plays along "What degree?" he asked in fake confusion.

"Everyone knows except you, Iruka has been hiding it from you even now." said Mizuki, and Naruto asks "What is this so called degree, and why does everyone else know about it and not me?", Naruto knew about Kyuubi ever since he met his father.

"MIZUKI NO, DON'T TELL HIM, YOU KNOW IT'S FORBIDDEN!" shouted Iruka, and Mizuki ignores him and continues "The degree is that no one can tell you the Kyuubi is inside you.", and Naruto asked in fake shock "What?", and Mizuki says "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body, you are the Kyuubi.".

"STOP IT, YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" shouted Iruka trying to make Mizuki stop, "They have been sneaking all around, hiding things from you your whole life Naruto, didn't you think it was strange how they treated you, like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive." Mizuki continued, Naruto is just looks at him.

"That's why you'll never be accepted in this village, even your beloved sensei hates your guts." finished Mizuki, and Naruto then says "Oh you dirty bitch work the shaft!".

That made them look at Naruto in confusion "Excuse you?" asked Mizuki, and Naruto grins "I've known about Kana-chan for 12 years and she has never done me any wrong, she only attacked Konoha in self defence after she was being controlled." he explained.

Mizuki and Iruka are shocked, Naruto knew about the Kyuubi all along and never said anything, "So you know about it huh, now you die Kyuubi!" shouted Mizuki with an insane gleam in his eye, and Naruto grins and then says "You first pig!".

Naruto reaches for his arm and a seal on his arm appears glowing blue, and out of the seal came a giant wicked looking warhammer, Naruto did practice swings with it, and Naruto looks at Mizuki who is shaking in fear at the sight of the giant warhammer.

"Meet the Barbarian Hammer, one of the little gifts from my father, now I will use it to kill you." said Naruto, and Mizuki then gets a crazed grin on his face and barks "And how do you think you'll kill me, I'm a Chuunin and you're nothing more than a mere acadamy student.".

Mizuki charges with the intent to kill, but Naruto then swings the Barbarian Hammer and it hits Mizuki breaking every bone in his body, and Naruto whistles at the damage the Barbarian Hammer did to Mizuki, "I love this weapon." said Naruto.

Iruka is in shock, Naruto an acadamy student had easily took out a Chuunin, and then says "Naruto, come over here, I have something for you.", and Naruto goes over to him.

"Now close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Iruka ordered, Naruto does so, and after a few minutes, "Alright, you can open them now." said Iruka.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees the sun rising, and Iruka is standing there with a smile, "Congradulations, you graduate." he said in a happy tone, this shocked Naruto.

"And to celebrate I have a surprise, we're going out for ramen tonight." continued Iruka, and Naruto can't control himself and he tackles Iruka to the ground very happy that he became a ninja.

Anbu then shunshin at the spot, "We will now take the traitor Mizuki in for questioning, Hokage-sama wants to speak with you two." said Cat/Yugao, Naruto and Iruka nod and go to Hokage Tower.

* * *

(At Hokage Tower)

Naruto and Iruka are standing in front of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and he has a questioning look on his face, "Do you two know why I summoned you to my office?" he asked them, "No sir!" answered Iruka, and Hiruzen says "You two are here so we can talk about Naruto's power, and Naruto I want you to explain to us on how in the hell did you get that power?".

Naruto sighs and mask of fake happiness disappears surprising Iruka but not Hiruzen, and Naruto says "There is a reason why I kept my true skills and power hidden, and it is that I am a demigod and if people saw my power they would just try and kill me even harder.", and Hiruzen along with Iruka are shocked that Naruto is a demigod.

"Explain!" ordered Hiruzen, "You see, the reason on how I'm a demigod is because of my father." said Naruto.

"Who is your father?" asked Iruka, and Naruto says "Ares, the God of War!".

Hiruzen, Iruka and the Anbu that are hidden in the office if the they need to protect the Hokage from any threats pale as white as a sheet, "I thought Minato Namikaze was your father." exclaimed Hiruzen, and Naruto says "Well father said that Minato lied to you guys about me being his son.".

" **He's right!** " said a voice that they recognize, and there appearing in the middle of the room standing in all his glory is the God of War himself, Ares, (If you guys want to know what Ares looks like in this story, then look at the Cover of this Story).

"Lord Ares!" said Hiruzen in awe as he, Iruka and the hidden Anbu all bow to him, " **Hello old man, and hello Naruto, my son.** " said Ares, and Naruto smiles "Hello father!" he said.

"Lord Ares, can you explain to us on why Minato lied to us about Naruto being his son?" asked Hiruzen with a little fear, and Ares says " **You see, after Minato and Kushina broke up, Kushina and I met, we started hanging out, we told each other our secrets and Kushina was shocked that I was the God of War.** ".

"What happened after that?" asked Iruka, " **I thought she was gonna reject me but I was in shock that she supported me, she didn't care if I was a bloodthirsty God or not, she loved me and I loved her, after a few months we secretly dated, she got pregnant with Naruto and Minato thought it was his because he wanted an heir to his rule, but he learned that I am the baby's father, he was consumed with rage and he decided to use my son Naruto as a weapon of mass destruction just to spite me.** " explained Ares.

That shocked the hell out of everyone, even Naruto, "Why would he do such a thing?" asked Hiruzen in shock at what Minato had done, " **Because he was corrupted by Oshoku!** " answered Ares.

Hiruzen's eyes widen at this while the others are confused, "Who's Oshoku?" asked Naruto, and Hiruzen says "Oshoku is the God of Corruption, Destruction, Domination, Doom and Chaos, he has been trying to corrupt people to do his dirty work so he can get free from the seal that keeps him at bay, he is a very powerful god, he is one of Lord Ares' old enemies.".

Naruto and Iruka along with the hidden Anbu are in shock at this, "How can we defeat something like that?" asked Iruka, and Ares says " **Apollo told me this, when demigods and normal shinobi join forces, then they will have enough power to defeat Oshoku once and for all, once Oshoku is defeated, then the Elemental Nations will be at peace once more.** ".

"You mean there are more demigods out there?" asked Naruto in shock, and Ares says " **Yes, there are more demigods in the Elemental Nations, you need to find as many as you can before Oshoku can corrupt them.** ".

"But father, how will I know who is a demigod?" asked Naruto and Ares says " **Athena will guide you in finding them, finding the demigods is not going to be easy.** ", Naruto sighs in relief.

"What happened to Minato after he went on with his plan?" asked Hiruzen, " **After Minato declared my son as a weapon and an abomination, we the Olympians became very angry, I turned to my father Zeus for justice, and father sent Kana the Kyuubi to punish him and those who were siding with him on his plan.** " said Ares.

"So Kyuubi wasn't trying to destroy the village, Kyuubi was going to kill the corrupted ones in Konoha." said Hiruzen, " **Yes, but something went very wrong, something possessed Kyuubi and forced her to attack the village.** " said Ares sadly.

"That orange masked man, Minato mentioned him." said Hiruzen, and Ares says " **Yes, the orange masked man is the so called Madara Uchiha.** ", this shocked everyone, "But how, Madara is supposed to be dead, Hashirama killed him." exclaimed Hiruzen.

" **Athena told me that this man is an imposter, Madara is really dead but someone else is posing as Madara himself.** " explained Ares.

"Well Lord Ares, is there anything else we need to know?" asked Hiruzen.

" **Yes, Madara Uchiha is a demigod, he was corrupted by Oshoku and Hashirama who is also a demigod was the one that defeated him.** " said Ares, and everyone is shocked that Madara and Hashirama were demigods.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Hiruzen, and Ares says " **Yes, Madara and Hashirama are demigods, but Tobirama is also a demigod.** ".

"Woah, I never knew this." said Iruka in awe.

"Who are their godly parents?" asked Naruto.

" **Madara is a son of Hades, the God of the Underworld, Hashirama and Tobirama are sons of Demeter, the Goddess of the Harvest.** " said Ares, and he looks at Naruto and says " **Naruto, there is something you need to know.** ".

"What is it?" asked Naruto, and Ares says something that Naruto wasn't expecting " **Before I met Kushina, I had affairs with other women, they bore my children and the relationships ended by them rejecting me, while others wanted to have my children.** ".

"I'M A HALF-BROTHER?" exclaimed Naruto in shock, and Ares says " **Yes, and Iruka, you need to know something, you are also a demigod.** ".

Iruka is in shock, "I'm a demigod?" he asked.

" **Yes, you are a son of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.** " said Ares.

Everyone is shocked at this, and Hiruzen asks "Iruka, why didn't you tell me you were a demigod yourself?", and Iruka says "I didn't know!".

"Father, I have a question, how will Lady Athena guide me when finding Demigods?" asked Naruto, " **I'm glad you asked, cause I almost forgot.** " said Ares as he takes out a small green orb and hands it over to Naruto, " **This orb with allow you to speak to Athena when you need to, when you get close to a Demigod, the orb will begin to radiate power that only you can feel.** " explained Ares.

"Thank you Father." said Naruto as he bowed, Ares smiles and says " **My pleasure, you will be a force of nature when your training is complete.** ", and Naruto says "As you wish father.".

And with that, Ares disappears and Hiruzen says "Well Naruto, I will have something special for you tomorrow.", and Naruto says "Of course.".

Naruto leaves and Hiruzen and Iruka remain in the office, "Well Iruka, shall I tell the village of your status as a demigod?" asked Hiruzen, "No, I don't want that right now, maybe sometime in the future, I don't want to be chased all over Konoha by fangirls." said Iruka with a shiver.

Hiruzen chuckles at this "Alright, when you're ready to let them know, tell me." he said and Iruka nods and leaves, and Hiruzen glares at the stack of paperwork.

"Mark my words paperwork, I will find the instrument of your demise sooner or later, when I do, I'll destroy you." he declared while the stack of paperwork just sits there innocently.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto is walking home from Hokage Tower, he was going to organize his weapons and equipment for when he begins his life as a shinobi, when all of a sudden, he hears a scream, he rushes towards the location to where he heard the scream, and what he saw made his blood boil with rage.

He saw a group of disgusting male civilian pigs holding down four young and beautiful women who have headbands showing him that they are kunoichi, three were held to the ground while the fourth one was bent over, he knew these male civilian filth were gonna rape these four women, he holds out his hand and a different weapon appears in his hand, it was a double bladed spear with a sinister purple glow to it.

Then he walks up with spear in hand, catching their attention, they look and see 'the demon-brat' in the eyes of the civilian male filth, and 'savior' in the eyes of the kunoichi.

"What do you want demon-brat?, can't you see we're busy." said one of the males obviously drunk, and Naruto just gives a glare that looks bloodthirsty making the drunks tremble and the four women feel turned on.

"You call raping a fellow Konoha villager being busy, filthy perverted scum-bag." said Naruto in a growl, readying his spear "This is the Spear of Destiny, the weapon that spill your tainted blood." he continued.

The rapists that almost got the job of raping the four women done are now getting scared because of how the spear looks, "May your souls rot and burn in the darkest pits of Hades." Naruto declared.

With that being said, Naruto kills the filthy rapists, after the last one is killed, Naruto turns to the four women and then feels power radiate from the orb that his father gave him.

' **Naruto, all four of them are Demigods, the girl with the overcoat is Anko Mitarashi, a daughter of Ares, the girl with the red eyes is Kurenai Yuhi, one of my daughters, the girl in the Anbu uniform is one of your protectors named Neko, her name is Yugao Uzuki, another one of my daughters, and for saving my daughters from rape, I am thankful for that, the final one with the red face markings on her cheeks is Hana Inuzuka, a daughter of Apollo.** ' said the voice of Athena in Naruto's head.

Naruto is surprised at this, four demigods in one place, he must have a lot of luck to come across that (You think? [-_-']), the four women look at Naruto with stars in their eyes, and run to him and to get him into a hugs with his head in their chests crying thank you for a minute.

"Thank you for saving us from those rapists, we want to know the name of our savior." said the woman with red eyes, once Naruto was free from their hug.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Ares and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." said Naruto making them go shocked, this boy is a demigod just like them.

"We are..." began the woman with purple hair, "I know who you four are, Anko Mitarashi, daughter of Ares, Kurenai Yuhi, daughter of Athena, Yugao Uzuki, another daughter of Athena, and Hana Inuzuka, daughter of Apollo, you four are also known as the Ice Queens of Konoha because you four would turn down anyone asking you for a date." said Naruto surprising them even more.

"How did you know that?" asked Yugao, "This orb allows me to speak to Lady Athena, it lets me know when a demigod is near, this is given to me by my father Ares." said Naruto.

"Wow, you're my half sibling, same father, different mothers." said Anko, and Naruto says "Indeed, though it is nice to meet a half sibling of mine.", "Yep, and is it wrong of me to have feelings for you that would make me love you more than a sibling?" asked Anko, and Naruto says "Not in the Uzumaki Clan.".

"Good, cause I won't be regreting this." said Anko with a grin and she gave Naruto a rough and passionate kiss on his lips which made Naruto and the girls blush.

Naruto was shocked at this and he feels Anko beginning to push her tongue inside of his mouth to wrap itself around his tougne.

As Anko was about to go farther, she was pulled off by a blushing Kurenai, "Anko, I think you should give us a turn to kiss him." she said making Anko pout cutely, "Oh fine." she said, and Kurenai then gives Naruto a kiss, but unlike Anko's rough kiss, Kurenai's was gentle and tender.

Kurenai then ends the kiss and licks her lips with a blush, she enjoyed the taste of Naruto's lips, and then Yugao gives him a kiss too, like Kurenai, hers is gentle and tender, but also soft and sweet.

After Yugao ends her kiss with Naruto, Hana gets in front of Naruto and kisses him on the lips as well.

It was a hungry but soft and sweet kiss, when Hana finishes kissing Naruto, she ends it and gives him a wink.

Naruto was still in shock with a massive blush on his face, he had been kissed by not one, but four beautiful women in Konoha.

"Wow." he said with a starstruck look in his eye.

"Wow indeed." said Anko with a smirk, and they begin to leave to go their homes.

"See you later Naru-kun." said Hana with a seducive smile and they blow him a kiss and go to their separate homes.

Naruto smiles and thinks, 'Oh shit, I just got kissed by the Ice Queens of Konoha, and they actually enjoy being around me.' he thought.

' **Yeah Naru-kun, you are indeed very lucky, and since you are one of the last of the Uzumaki Clan, you would need to have multiple mates, I'm your first mate Naru-kun, while Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Hana are your next four, if they want.** ' said Kana, and Naruto smiles with a blush 'I would love that Kana-chan, but they would need to have a choice at this, I don't want to forcr them.' he thought.

' **Of course Naru-kun, this is your choice for the time comes, you are a fantastic young man, many women would be lucky to be with you.** ' said Kana, 'Why thank you that's very sweet of you Kana-chan.' thought Naruto.

And Naruto heads home and lays down after he puts his scroll with the weapons he got from his father for his birthday, he even has shinobi uniform that's as tough as bronze from his father for his fifteenth birthday.

Naruto never felt so happy in his life, at first he wanted to become Hokage to have the village respect and look up to him, but that dream is changed, he now has a new dream.

His dream is to have a large family, to become Hokage to protect those he considers precious and dear to his heart and walk in his father's footsteps as a very fierce warrior.

'I really hope I get a decent team, hopfully a team I can get along with.' thought Naruto before he drifted to sleep.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

There you have it folks,

Naruto has gotten his shinobi headband and is now a certified Ninja of Konoha,

Learned of a powerful new foe, revealing the truth to Hiruzen and saving the Ice Queens of Konoha from a fate worse than death,

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,

* * *

Oh and before I go, I'll put up a slot opening for what team Naruto should get,

1: Which team should Naruto be on?,

a: Team 7 (Kakashi Hatake)

b: Team 8 (Kurenai Yuhi)

c: Team 10 (Asuma Sarutobi)

d: Team 11 (Anko Mitarashi)

2: What summoning contract should Naruto find?,

a: Wolf Summoning Contract

b: Lion Summoning Contract

c: Tiger Summoning Contract

d: Bear Summoning Contract

e: Monster Summoning Contract (Means different beasts like Manticore, Chimera, Sphinx, etc)!

* * *

I wonder what suggestions this will get from this, I hope you guys enjoy,

Stay tuned for chapter 2,

Peace!


End file.
